Storage and display racks for symmetrical objects that have parallel and planar opposite faces such as the so-called “jewelcases” of compact discs are well-known to the prior art and are offered in a variety of vertical and horizontal configurations. The racks usually feature pairs of guides or rails between which the object can be inserted and pushed until it touches a planar bottom plate. Since the exposed edges of the stored objects lie in a common plane, some spacing between the two adjacent objects must be provided in order to facilitate their extraction from the rack. Providing a sufficient gap between two adjacent objects considerably reduces the capacity of the rack. On the other hand, if the objects are held too closely to one another, it becomes very difficult to pull one of them out of the stack unless lateral edges are exposed and positioned at a practical distance from the edges of adjacent stacks of objects.
This invention results from attempts to overcome the limitations of storage and display racks of the prior art.